Erasable Programmable Read-Only memory (EPROM) is used in a number of environments to maintain memory even when power is not provided to the memory. In integrated printhead (IPH) cartridges, an EPROM is placed on or in a printhead die. As storage requirements increase, area occupied by the EPROM or memory bits also increases.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.